


It Comes in the Night, From Desert Bluffs

by ivorybyrd



Series: WTNV Ficlets... [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Horror, Kevin's appearance, M/M, Scary Kevin, Torture, Traumatized Cecil, bye bye watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would have been a cozy night had Cecil not gotten and very uninvited, definitely not wanted guest that has come to play. </p><p>With StrexCorp comes Kevin</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes in the Night, From Desert Bluffs

Welcome to Night Vale 

It comes in the night.. from Desert Bluffs

 

Cecil pulled his feet up in the faux leather bright mint colored chair. His knees were the perfect surface for his book (municipal approved) that he was currently reading for the fourth time that year. It was one of Lovecraft’s, his favorite non fiction writer. 

This night, having gotten home merely an hour earlier, it had started raining upwards so it really didn’t count as a “blessing” to their community. However it had been the perfect atmosphere for reading “The Lurking Fear and other Tales”. 

He didn't care to watch the ground water that was many feet below the ground come up and go towards the sky. He continued to read, flipping a page every other minute or so. Passing the time before finally going to bed after a long day.

It had been over a year since the sand storm that overtook the town, he occasionally had nightmares of that monstrous man he had met. He'd stand in windows, on the other side of the studio glass, creeping about, covered from head to toe in blood. His eyes sending chills up and down his spine. 

Even more recently since the StrexCorp yellow helicopters had come into town.

Cecil’s mind drifted to the man, when he smelt blood it would bring back the memories, when he saw too much, it was even worse. He’d get transported back to that studio room, to that city, hell. 

He had no idea where that place was, having never ventured there again in the past year. He didn’t care to look into it. 

The book hit his chest gently and he stared off across his small living room. It was a sparse place, but it was heavily decorated with random flea market finds, nik-naks and other harmless things. A raggedy Anne doll sat on a shelf starting menacingly at him when he walked about his apartment. 

He stood up, thirsty and hot. He pulled a bit at his vest and slipped it off. Tossing it in a hamper and headed into the kitchen. He yawned lightly and grabbed a glass, passing by the fridge he filled the glass with water. It was metallic smelling, but that was normal. Sometimes it was filled with rust, but it gave it some flavor. He was not partial to drinking it orange tinted. 

He brought the glass from his lips, glancing down at it, finding not clear liquid, not even orangey liquid. 

It was thick, red, and it tasted of iron. 

He dropped the glass and stepped back, his heart picking up in its pace. 

Cecil jumped over it and reached for his phone, hoping to call either Carlos, or the Sheriff’s secret police. Blood in the pipes meant someone was making human sacrifices again. Which was most definitely against the law during 11 out of 12 months, and February was more than three months away.

Plus it was just downright disgusting. 

He dialed, Carlos’ number, but as it rang, the audio became garbled and soon the call was dropped. He stared wildly at his phone and was debating running out into the storm, just to get away from the blood that was definitely crawling it’s way towards his feet. 

When he felt it, it’s hands slid up the back of his legs. Something firm pressed against the back of his thigh and he went rigid. The hands explored his legs, and Cecil could feel his face getting hot, more out of embarrassment and fear.

When it reached his waist the hands moved up his sides to his chest, moving up more and more. One hand dipped back down, then sliding back up under the front of Cecil’s shirt. 

Cecil’s breath caught and the heat of the thing clutching to him seared his skin. He pulled away, tripping on his own feet as he stumbled back. For once the pain was there, new and alien to him. What had that thing done to him? 

He looked up, and the monstrous man was there. Standing over him, patches of blood on his face and clothing. He wore a bright yellow polo shirt and plaid shorts that gave him the slight look of someone with a happy demeanor. However this was that same frightening figure that attacked him. 

“Why hello neighbor.” He said, “I came by, just to give a pleasant hello.” his tone bright, his toothy serial killer smile matching. His eyes were wide, unnaturally in a look of delight surprise. His left pupil nearly swallowed the red iris, while the right eye, was barely a speck of black. 

Cecil reached for his phone again, but once attempting to turn it on found it dead. 

“Oh is something the matter? Do you need to use my phone, I would think its very rude to be calling friends when you have company over.” 

“W-who are you monster??” Cecil demanded, his eyes narrowing as he attempted to find a way to reach any kind of weapon. 

“Oh, me?” the man asked. “Kevin.... and you are?” His saucer like eyes became kind of lidded as his chin turned up in intrigue, looking down the length of his nose at Cecil.

“Cecil..” Cecil replied. He found a fire poker that was randomly near the closet (he actually didn’t have a fire place, but it was on the approved list of zombie resistance weapons). He swung it towards the frightening man that was still continuing to get closer. 

Kevin caught the fire poker, ripping it from Cecil’s hands and then swung it with a gleeful laugh. It’s tip connected with Cecil’s temple, and blood bloomed from the radio host’s brow. Kevin kept laughing happily as he readied another strike. “It’s very rude not to offer your guest more hospitality!” 

Cecil fought off blacking out and dove quickly beside the freakish Kevin and tried to get to his box of flares. Those worked in case of emergency to get the secret police on scene. 

Kevin didn’t turn, he had stopped and picked up something, a watch. His head cocked to the side at an almost unnatural angle. 

Cecil stopped mid reach to the balcony window, and stared at the object Kevin held. 

Kevin smiled. “Oh.. this isn't approved by StrexCorp..” He said and dropped the watch onto the ground and began to smash it with his bloody, white oxfords. Laughing maniacally as it began to explode into tiny bits of springs and glass.

Cecil felt his stomach drop. The watch had been from Carlos, the only working watch in all of Night Vale.

Kevin’s head rolled back to where his gaze fell on Cecil. “You, and the rest of this place is the scourge of hell. God will right the ways of this place and it will all burn.” he chimed, cheerily.

It was then Cecil noticed something, but his body was only getting heavier. The blow earlier, and the continuous loss of blood made it hard to focus. The StrexCorp insignia emblazoned on the patch of his polo shirt.

Kevin turned his body, head not moving from the position it was in, which was a pretty frightening sight. 

Cecil slid to the floor, flare in hand, shaking from the loss of blood. He stared up at the one standing above him with one good eye, while the other started to swell. 

Kevin crouched down over Cecil’s lap, taking the fire poker and pressed the tip into Cecil’s stomach roughly. “I see now, you are going to be mine, Cecil.” he whispered as he dropped to his knees, straddling Cecil’s lap. The poker sliding through material and soon skin and muscle. Kevin’s other hand slid over Cecil’s face and into his hair. Gripping it tightly he shook Cecil’s head trying to wake him more from unconsciousness.

Cecil tasted blood on his lips, he opened his eyes some to see the odd pair of blood red ones staring into his face. Not only was it awkward, but it was frightening. To be this close to something that actually frightened him. 

And then to be roughly, and certainly without his permission, kissed by it. 

Kevin’s lips curved up and he kissed along Cecil’s neck, sliding his dangerously sharp teeth along the lavender toned skin. He heard a whimper and then the body in his hands went limp from unconsciousness. 

Cecil was out cold. 

Kevin smiled, though he was upset his fun was ruined. He slid out the poker, stood up and smiled down at the Night Vale radio host. Disappearing in the small puddle of blood underneath him. 

 

When Cecil woke up, the first sight he saw was Kevin, he jumped, pushing away the startled monster and was pulled back down by two other pair of hands. After a few blinks and a rub of his eyes, he realized it wasn’t Kevin. 

It was Carlos, beautiful sweet Carlos. 

And Artie and Drew, but they weren’t important. 

“What happened Cecil?” Carlos asked, in his sweet, calm tone. He fixed his lab coat some and sat back down. 

“The monstrous man I encountered a year ago in the sand storm.. he came to visit.” 

“It’s lucky I noticed you called, when your phone went to voice mail I worried, you never miss my calls when not at work.” Carlos said passively, glancing away. 

Cecil had to smile. “Thank you..” he held his side where the bandage laid. 

Old woman Josie came in and started to scrawl runes on the walls, “Oh dont mind me.” she said. 

Their attention went back to each other. “Can you describe him?” Carlos asked. 

Cecil didn’t want to, the images from his memory were frightening and he’d debated going to City Hall for reeducation to forget. “Scary.. big eyes, scary.” he replied, keeping it vague. 

Carlos nodded. “You should be safe now..” He stood up and stretched when seeing Artie and Drew heading to the front door. 

Cecil snatched Carlos’ hand desperately, holding it tightly as he could. 

Carlos turned his gaze to Cecil. “Ok..” 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all that horrible torture stuff lol.. and the bit of noncon kissing... When I think of Kevin and Cecil, I think of a pair of cats.. one is Feral one is Domesticated. Cats are really violent and tend to torture their prey, and I've even seen my own snuggle up to a dying bird and bathe it (gross i know) but I want to show that despite torturing Cecil, he wants to make sure that the greatest torture would be that he was violated like that.


End file.
